Hidden Project
by DarkSkyer
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una estudiante antisocial de secundaria, transferida por motivos sociales. Todo parece ser lo mismo hasta que conoce a Len Kagamine, un chico que le cambiará la vida en muchos aspectos.
1. Capítulo Uno - Miku

Capítulo 1 - Hidden Project - Code 01

-Beta… tienes que irte ahora…- la voz de la joven dejó en claro al otro chico de que tenia que irse urgentemente. "Beta" no hizo esperar su reacción, corriendo hacia la salida lo mas rápido que sus jóvenes piernas le permitieron. no lo iban a atrapar. Aún no era el momento para eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Miku Hatsune, de 18 años de edad acababa de ser transferida al Instituto Crypton. Las razones eran simples: ella consideraba que sus compañeros de clase vivían constantemente en un monocromo y aburrido torbellino irracional de idiotez, por lo que se le hacia constantemente difícil relacionarse con alguien. A diferencia de todo el resto, ella consideraba que esa manía y culto inútil e insano hacia la estupidez y la rutina de un joven adolescente, cuyas vidas parecían girar en un vórtice de ineptitud, eran la semilla del mal que acabaría con la poca cordura con la cual la humanidad contaba. Aun así, vivía en ese mundo junto con el resto y debía aguantarse el ya mencionado vórtice, el cual succionaba a los jovencitos a fiestas, alcohol y coqueteos, insulsos y frívolos. En otras palabras, la joven Hatsune era una antisocial en toda regla, incapaz de relacionarse con nadie mas que no opinara de la misma manera y/o fuese de su mismo ámbito. Claro que su pensamiento era un poco bastante radical, por el cual sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo y (si así se quiere) universo. Solo tenia dos únicas razones por las cuales no acababa ella misma con su vida y eran que:

a)En caso de que se matara, seria rendirse ante la monomanía que se cernía sobre ella día tras día, obligándola a aguantar desplante tras desplante de la sociedad.  
b) Consideraba que en algún lugar del mundo existía una persona como ella. Quería encontrarla o encontrarlo, y una vez completada esta tarea, sentarse con él o ella a hablar de la mediocridad que la humanidad había gestado.

Lo cierto era que la segunda era la razón de más peso para la chica.

Los ojos color aguamarina escrutaron el lugar en busca de sus posibles compañeros de clase para iniciar a catalogarlos, mala costumbre, por edades y niveles de interés que la joven podría llegar a poner en ellos. Las escalas de intereses de Miku iban del uno a al diez, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros acuñaba la décima categoría. El que mas lejos había llegado, había acuñado el nivel 6, no pasando de eso. Lo cierto era que el nihilismo no era una doctrina a la que Miku estuviese muy apegada, por lo que hablaba con la gente. Normalmente conversaciones frías y lejanas de los verdaderos pensamientos que la chica formaba en su joven mente. Sus pensamientos iban mas allá de la hipocresía del momento, llegando a ser sincera, directa y franca en sus opiniones, sin perder tiempo en alguna estupidez como esconderse tras una mascara de condescendencia y cordialidad.

Continuó, así, sus calificaciones respecto a las personas a las cuales conocía, hasta que sus ojos repararon en un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien se encontraba tecleando en una computadora Dios sabe que. A diferencia del resto, el chico parecía aislado. Tenia una apariencia juvenil, llegando a parecer aun mas joven de lo que en realidad era. Miku le calculó unos 16 años. Se acercó a el, calificándolo como un 8 en su nivel de interés, rápidamente subiendo a un 9 cuando noto que el chico tenia la misma mirada que ella. Se acercó a el para iniciar una conversación normal, como lo haría con cualquier persona normal de su edad. El joven la miró, entonces, como haciendo la misma calificación que ella.

-Miku Hatsune-  
-Len Kagamine-

Tras esa fría presentación por parte de ambos, el joven continuó con sus tecnológicas actividades. Miku observó, como hipnotizada, como los dedos del joven tecleaban a una velocidad casi imposible, presionando tecla por tecla con una destreza y maestría increíble. En la pantalla, a medida que Len iba añadiendo mas información, se formaban formulas, soluciones e incógnitas en pos del ritmo del tecleo. Miku sonrió, embobada, antes de mirar al chico y sonreírle.

-¿Quien te ha enseñado a hacer eso?-  
-Aprendí sobre la marcha- respondió el joven.

Ascendió al 10 en la escala de intereses de Miku.

-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,  
Bueno, Oriana "Mako" Lopez regresa con otra de sus feas historias (?). Esta vez, estoy intentando otro estilo de escritura. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ya sea por review o por mensaje privado. La razón de que volviera a escribir son ciertas personitas que me dan inspiración. Espero les haya gustado y que no se haya hecho muy confuso.  
Y

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo Dos - Beta

—Beta, tienes un cliente— la voz de la chica rubia distrajo al joven de sus tareas. Dejó de teclear y miró hacia la chica.

—Déjalo pasar—

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Se rompió…— la voz de Miku dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que su adorada computadora estaba rota. La joven se sentó en su cama, mirando la computadora que no se dignaba a prenderse como si fuera la peor paria del universo.

—Vamos, tengo que terminar ese trabajo escolar. ¡Prende de una vez!—

Que la maravilla tecnológica no tuviese batería no era ninguna opción, debido a que la había cargado toda la noche. No recibió ningún golpe, porque su hermano respetaba la privacidad de la antisocial que tenía por hermanita menor. La única opción era que se hubiera quemado. Genial.

—No tengo dinero para comprar otra, demonios.— murmuró la chica. Le pediría a Mikuo, pero él hacía días que no estaba en casa, lo cual era bastante sospechoso. Se encaminó a una pequeña tienda media oculta entre todo el traqueteo de los grandes locales de la urbe japonesa.

El local en cuestión era una tienda pequeña, donde operaba una casa de venta y reparación de todo tipo de entidades tecnológicas. Decían que podían hacer milagros, por lo que la chica decidió ir y

hacerles una visita para evaluar el daño a su querida unidad de procesamiento chatarra, como solía llamarla ella.

—¿Estás aquí para ver a Beta?—

Era una mujer de rostro níveo, unos 40 años quizás. Parecía tener algún interés en esa persona conocida como Beta, porque llevaba en sus manos un trozo de pastel.

—No se quien es Beta…— comentó Miku.  
—Es una especie de Hacker. Me ayudó a encontrar el paradero de mi hija. La habían secuestrado una organización. Le traigo esto como agradecimiento.—  
—No debería agradecerlo en caso de que sea un hacker. Esta persona prestó un servicio y recibió un pago monetario por ello, ¿No?—

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Es una persona bastante comprensiva.—

Una joven menuda de cabellos rubios, cortos hasta el mentón, decidió hacer acto de presencia. Lo más curioso, era que sobre su cabeza tenía un moño enorme.

—Hola.— saludó animadamente. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?—  
—Vine a dejarle esto a Beta.— dijo la mujer, dándole el trozo de pastel. La joven asintió y la mujer se retiró.

—¿Y tú?—  
—Mi laptop murió.—

La chica asintió. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de gritar a todo pulmón ("Y con una fuerza impresionante para una chica de su tamaño", pensó Miku)

—¡Tarado!—

—¿Qué carajo te pasa, Rin? Las personas te oyen sin necesidad de gritar.—

El rubio hizo su aparición en escena. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de la chica y luego en la computadora,

—¿Murió?—  
—No enciende.—

La chica, conocida como Rin, se veía un poco confundida, pero aún así mostraba una sonrisa genuina.

—¿Se conocen?— preguntó.  
—Es mi compañera de clases.— dijo Len, cruzándose de brazos. —Y ya que vamos con las presentaciones, esta es mi hermana gemela Rin.—  
—Un gusto.— Miku sonrió falsamente, como solía hacer. Rin frunció el ceño.

—No sonrías si no lo harás de verdad.—

La chica le iba a preguntar como hizo, pero su celular la detuvo. Sacó el teléfono para oír una voz desconocida.

—Tenemos a tu hermano. Si lo quieres de regreso con vida, nos darás la siguiente cantidad de dinero el lunes. De lo contrario…—

Miku dejó escapar un sonido gutural de su boca, luego de oír la exhorbitante suma de dinero que le estaban pidiendo por él. La expresión de Len cambió repentinamente de una indiferente a una seria.

-¿Que pasó?-

Miku le refirió el caso con todo detalle, sin dejar escapar nada, emitiendo pequeños gemidos de preocupación y tristeza. Len clavó sus ojos azules en los aguamarina, un pequeño brillo de determinación clavado en las orbes azules. Miku no comprendía.

-Sígueme.- dijo el chico con toda seriedad. Ella lo siguió, fijando la vista en la coleta con la que el chico se ataba el cabello. Al parecer, la guiaba a una pequeña casa detrás de la tienda.

Miku se paró en seco cuando llegaron a la supuesta habitación del chico. Había una cama, una computadora, y un par de cosas mas. El cuarto de un chico en toda regla. Lo único antinatural era que la cama no estaba desordenada o había un rastro de presencia humana en el ambiente. Solo un ligero olor a vainilla, que Miku mas tarde comprendió, emanaba del chico.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-

El rubio abrió otra puerta y entró. Esta vez Miku si se sorprendió. Varios monitores, todos conectados o eso parecía. Había una silla de oficina en el centro del enorme escritorio semicircular que tomaba la función de soporte para los monitores. Len encendió alguna cosa y jugueteó con un par de botones y se encendió un solo monitor. Luego lo siguieron el resto. El rubio se tronó el cuello antes de extender la mano hacia la joven.

-Tu celular.- pidió, mas como una demanda que como una petición. Miku le dio el teléfono, un poco confusa. El chico lo conectó a una especie de puerto y empezó a teclear.

-Emh… ¿Que haces?-

-Hacer lo que haría la policía en estos casos, pero mas rápido y mas efectivo.-

El rubio se sumió en un mutismo absoluto antes de seguir tecleando.

-Miku Hatsune, ¿Quieres encontrar a tu hermano, incluso si sabes que te ganarías un enemigo?-

Miku tragó duro y respiró hondo.

-Si…-

El chico asintió y le dio al botón de imprimir. Una impresora, medio oculta entre tanto monitor, vomitó un pequeño mapa con un punto marcado.

-Es lo mismo que hace la policía.- murmuró -Salteándome el papeleo. Además, tengo mejor tecnología que ellos, por lo que puedo rastrear una llamada aunque no esté funcionando en ese preciso momento la linea. Es tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.-

-¿Esta no es la habitación de Beta?- preguntó Miku, al ver una pequeña plaqueta en la puerta. Len sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Len… ¿Tu eres Beta?-


	3. Capítulo Tres - La Mano

El té estaba amargo. Él estaba ocupado. Ella no podía conciliar el sueño.

Estaba pasando la noche en la casa de los Kagamine, más propiamente en la habitación de Len.  
Miku miró, desganada, la taza de té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Le puso otro poco de azúcar, pero no mejoró.

No, ella tenía ese sabor amargo en la boca.

Len seguía trabajando. Habían pasado toda una semana buscando a Mikuo por diferentes ubicaciones sin ningún éxito. Parecía que, cada vez que se acercaban un poco, los secuestradores huían.

Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado, y Miku lo sabía.

La esperanza de encontrar a su amado hermano mayor era casi nula.  
Len tenía otras cosas en mente. Parecía ponerse más nervioso a cada instante, sumiéndose en un mutismo permanente, retorciéndose las manos en un gesto de puro nerviosismo.  
Miku sabía que habían entrado en un ciclo, un círculo vicioso.

Ellos tenían una mínima pista del paradero de Mikuo, y los otros cambiaban de lugar. No estaban destinados a romper ese ciclo, al parecer.

—Len… ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Len no respondió. Estaba mudo, con la vista enfocada en los pixeles de su pantalla.

Su rostro, ya de por si blanco, mostraba una palidez enfermiza. Hacia tres días que ninguno de los dos dormía; Len buscando información, y Miku preocupándose.

—Len… yo…  
—No digas nada. No ahora, ¿Vale?

El rubio tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y se tiraba ocasionalmente del pelo.

Miku asintió levemente, sin saber como reaccionar; se acababan de conocer hacia una semana y un poco más, y sin embargo ya estaban metidos en un lío juntos.

La computadora les ofreció un sonido electrónico, como burlándose con sorna, comunicándoles que la búsqueda había finalizado sin ningún resultado. Hacia tres días que estaban así; y, tal como el gato de Schrödinger, Mikuo estaba vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo.  
Sólo faltaba que alguien abriera la caja para comprobar si el gato había sido envenenado o seguía vivo y maullando.

Miku rogaba que fuera la segunda.

—Lo siento, Miku. — murmuró Len.  
—No ha sido tu culpa…  
—Soy un inútil ahora mismo…

El rubio se levantó para seguir lamentándose. Sin darse cuenta, golpeó con el codo un cuchillo, el cual habían estado usando para cortar el pan de las tostadas. Uno bastante pesado y afilado. A causa del impacto, el objeto afilado salió disparado hacia arriba y cayó en la mano del chico, atravesándola desde la parte de arriba, hasta la palma.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron como platos, lo mismo que Miku.

Ella vio como él respiraba profundamente, y sacaba de un sólo tirón el cuchillo.

—¡Len, idiota! ¡No hagas…! —Miku se quedó muda al ver lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. —Eso…

La mano del chico estaba intacta; un poco pálida, sí, pero intacta.

Como si el cuchillo nunca la hubiese tocado.

Miró el objeto en el suelo; el culpable yacía en el suelo, teñido de rojo con la sangre del chico.

No lo había imaginado. El cuchillo ensangrentado era su prueba. Pero la mano intacta…

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí?

Len la miró y sonrió levemente.

—Nada que puedas comprender por ahora. Te lo explicaré en otro momento.

Miku quedó aún más confundida.


End file.
